The Academy
Welcome to The Academy! The wiki about The ACADEMY For Superpowered Youth gaming community that anyone can ! since July 2008 ;Students ;Faculty and Staff ;The Campus ;Academy Adventures And don't forget our WEBSITE! --- Drop by our CHAT and say Hello! }} ;24th September, 2010 / Finally a new featured article! : No offense to Sam, but Alex's face was starting to bother me. Now we get to enjoy the spunkyness of Victoria Velsing! "She hasn't been on here yet right?...Ok yeah." Anyway congratz to Vic! ''-Maer, who seriously needs someone to do his homework for him.'' ;15th July, 2010 / Uhhhh... : Update: We've put up a temporary forum here. Members, we should probably schedule a meeting to determine where we go from here. We'll keep both this page and chat updated with whatever we decide. The new forum and chat are probably the best places to discuss this stuff for now. And try to contact others through other means to make sure everyone knows what's up. : That part about not panicking? We might have spoken a bit too soon on that. It seems that IPBFree, all of it, has been shut down for unknown legal reasons. Apparently the only way the IPB people have been able to tell everyone about this is through their twitter accounts. I have no idea what's going on, but according to them the site is gone for good, and so is all the forum data. So... yeah. This sucks massively. But at least now we sorta know what's up, and we can decide what to do from here. Info forthcoming. In the meantime, CHAT is still up, so you're welcome to stop by and watch us curled up in the corner and sobbing quietly to ourselves. ''-Reap'' ;14th July, 2010 / Update : The current host servers for our main site linked above seems to be undergoing maintenance. Don't panic, we haven't gone anywhere! Hopefully we'll be back up and running tomorrow, so just check back! You can still find a few of us lingering around the CHAT, which is still up at the moment. ''-Gen'' ;10th March, 2010 / This Months Feature... US!!! : It's been quite an interesting time at the ACADEMY lately. We're currently infiltrating an upstart nation in Foreign Exchange, and lost in a world purged of sinners in Pushing Forward Back! Also, the Hall of Champions has been reopened, and the competition has been fierce indeed! A new Alternate Universe has also got players running with many stories, and many of our staple cast make the move to teaching themselves! It's a wonderful time to be a student at the Academy! ''-Gen'' ;10th February, 2010 / This Months Featured Article... Alexandria Winston-Slater !!! : One of our most stalwart members, Alex brings a lot of detail and much needed insight to a place occasionally starved for it. Affectionately known as 'Bubbles' among other things, Alex tends to be the linch-pin of our defense, a specialist in keeping others from harm. Her spellcasting abilities might not yet be fully developed, but that doesn't mean she's easy to overwhelm... and if you're at all in doubt, I welcome you to try her yourself... you might just find out exactly how CRAZY this girl is! ''-Gen, who remembers a crazy friend blowing the windows out of an apartment building but wouldn't say it was a bad move.'' ;10th February, 2010 / This Weeks Feature : Spring cleaning? Well I suppose it is, even if we haven't reached spring quite yet. We've had a long, somewhat troublesome year here at the Academy, but we're not dead yet! Far from it actually, we've launched a new host of RP story lines, and have more on the way! Our core members have weathered yet another storm, and we're still going strong here, so now it's back to basics! See previous Features in our Archives Interested in the Academy yet? You could send Reaper $99.99 and see what he sends back. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Victoria Velsing Right from the age Victoria started to walk they knew she would be some sort of problem. She hardly ever listened, was always getting into trouble and could never stop getting into a fight with another kid on the block. She claimed it was because all of the kids picked on her for trying to be so much like her brother. “Well know wonder girls shouldn’t act like guys” is all the response she would ever get from them but Victoria could hardly care what they thought.. Everything her brother did was amazing and she wanted to learn it and do it exactly as he did. She joined the basketball team just like him and then switched over to the soccer team just like him. Her grades were nothing less than a mirror image of his. Even going as far as to fail in the same things he did. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse